


Sherlock Beauty and the Beast

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Curses, F/F, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock Beauty and the Beast AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was all Sherlock’s fault.  
Seriously though, he didn’t have to insult the local evil enchanter, he choose to do so. Said it was an experiment.  
And now they were cursed.  
It had started simply enough, they had invited the enchanter for tea, and had been reviewing with him all of the evil curses he had laid on local children recently. Mycroft had made a mental note to remind Anthea to ensure that if either Holmes choose to have a child, Moriarty (the enchanter) would be invited. All things considered, this was the best meeting they had had with Moriarty since Sherlock had deduced he’d be happier as an evil enchanter than their rival kingdoms assassin and Mycroft had used his resources to secure a comfortable cottage in the enchanted forest. But Sherlock just had to open his mouth again, making a far less welcome deduction.  
As it turned out, Moriarty had a crush, on his neighbor, the witch who supplied him with potions and special herbs, such as the belladonna he’d used to poison one of the local villagers ( The villager had tried to steal his beans, and spouted some nonsense about them being magic. They’d clearly deserved their fate). The witch, while as dangerous as Moriarty was also far more traditional than the enchanter, and they’d only occasionally had problems with someone drinking his elixir of love and turning into a newt, so they didn’t meet up with him as often as they met up with Moriarty. And while Moriarty didn’t mind Sherlock deducing his crush, he certainly didn’t appreciate being mocked for his choice in crushes. He didn’t appreciate that at all. He’d appreciated it even less when Sherlock had purposefully called Moran (the witch, a quiet man who minded his own business generally) a moron. That’s when Moriarty had snapped, and cursed them.  
Now, Mycroft and his brother were stuck in an enchanted castle, with none of their servants in their proper form. Anthea, Mycroft’s loyal assistant, had been turned into a labrador, Mrs. Hudson, their housekeeper, into a mop and Irene, their cousin, into a wardrobe. Mycroft and Sherlock’s bodies had remained much the same, except for their faces, which as the curse Moriarty laid on them specified, showed the cruel monsters within. Mycroft’s face appeared to be carved out of ice, his eyes black pits and his lips metallic. Sherlock’s face was made out of clockwork, his eyes the lenses of a microscope, and his lips human (apparently they already reflected his monstrosity. Mycroft couldn’t really disagree).  
According to Moriarty, the curse would be broken when they learned to love and were loved in return. Easier said than done. Who would ever love a Holmes? They didn’t even love themselves. Or each other


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Moran considered himself to be a relatively friendly witch. Of course, his specialty was death spells, but he only used those when someone tried to take his beans, or didn’t invite him to a christening. Overall however, he considered himself a nice witch. He got along well with the local enchanter- they drank tea together and created curses that were harmless but terrifying. He didn’t necessarily get along with either Holmes brother, even if he was willing to cooperate with them in exchange for for living in the enchanted forest, so when the enchanter had offered to take over the monthly meetings with the lords he hadn’t objected.  
But he and Moriarty had been planning this excursion for wolfsbane for months and now he was nowhere to be found. And since the last time he’d seen the man they’d reviewed what to discuss with their oh-so-charming overlords he headed to the Holme’s estate and ran into some serious magic, magic of the sort that could only come from an enchanter. And he knew that Moriarty actually liked the Holmes brothers- said that they weren’t boring, which Sebastian had decided not to take offense to. Not only did he like them, but he had a lot more at stake- if he was run out of the enchanted forest by the Holmes’ brothers he didn’t have anywhere else to go. So the fact that he had cursed the reason for their continued peaceful coexistence with the villagers meant either that they had injured him, threatened him or greviously insulting which.  
Now Jim Moriarty may not be the nicest, or most sane man in the world, but he was the only magical friend Sebastian had, and the Holmes brothers, while very powerful, and much smarter than Sebastian were not going to get away with this, already cursed things first.  
Wolfsbane forgotten, Sebastian began to search for the enchanter. And to plot.


End file.
